An exhaust gas processing apparatus using a cyclone scrubber is known as a removal apparatus for removing SOx from exhaust gas (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The exhaust smoke desulfurization apparatus described in Patent Document 1 brings the gas that revolves up from the bottom of a cylindrical tower, into contact with liquid sprayed in the radial direction of the tower from spray nozzles installed at suitable intervals apart on a spray pipe installed vertically on the central axis of the tower, and absorbs or collects dirt.
In Patent Document 1, the spray nozzles are disposed so as to be directed in the same direction of rotation as the gas flow (rotating flow) which rises up while rotating from the bottom of the absorbing column, and are arranged so as to have an inclination with respect to the horizontal plane in order to spray the absorbing liquid upwards with respect to the horizontal direction. The spray mist emitted from the spray nozzles is sprayed in a substantially conical shape from a horizontal direction to an upward direction, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3073972